An electrophotographic printer or copier devices are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,072,977 or DE 197 49 386 C2, incorporated herein. They comprise a photoconductor drum or a photoconductive band as an intermediate carrier on which an image of the image to be printed on a recording medium, for example a paper web, is generated by charge transfer using a character generator. Subsequently, the intermediate carrier is conducted past a toner station with which the charge image on the intermediate carrier is inked with toner. The toner image is transferred from the intermediate carrier onto the recording medium in a transfer printing station and is fixed thereon in a fixing station. The printing or copying event for an image has thus been ended. The intermediate carrier is discharged and is then available for a new printing or copying event.
In electrophotographic printers or copiers, a coating comprising deposits, for example of toner, paper dust and abrasion, forms on the photoconductive intermediate carrier given longer operation, or forms on some other intermediate carrier that, for example, transfers the print image from the photoconductive intermediate carrier onto the recording medium. This coating is usually formed as a film. It must be removed since it deteriorates the printing quality
Up to now, the film was removed with cleaning brushes or with a stripper, referred to as blades. An example of these cleaning methods derives from U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,355, incorporated herein.
Given cleaning brushes, a very hard cleaning brush is required in order to remove the film. As a result thereof, the photoconductor can be scratched, for example given organic photoconductive intermediate carriers on a plastic substrate.
Given a blade, the blade edge was hitherto utilized for the cleaning. When the edge has become worn, the cleaning effect deteriorates and the blade must be replaced. The cleaning effect is good for loose toner; a film-like coat, in contrast, is difficult to remove.
A problem underlying the invention is comprised in specifying a device with which the film-like coating of deposits can be reliably and gently removed from the intermediate carrier.
According to the present invention, for removal of a coating of deposits adhering to a surface of an intermediate carrier in an electrophotographic printer or copier device, a planarly designed cleaning unit of elastic material is provided that is bent over such that first and second surfaces in a rounded-off bending region are provided. The cleaning unit is arranged relative to the intermediate carrier such that the first surface lies flush in parallel on the intermediate carrier; the bending region points in a direction of the coating to be removed; and the first surface lies against the intermediate carrier such that the coating with toner contained therein is conveyed through between the intermediate carrier and the first surface.